All the Colors
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: At the suggestion of some of my readers (including some guests - thanks, guys), it was felt that Black Night, Blue Day, Red Dawn and Golden Dusk should be chapters in a single story as opposed to four discrete stories. I'm taking all of your advice, and now it's in one place. Not only that, it gives me the opportunity to add more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

ALL THE COLORS

Chapter 1: BLACK NIGHT

It was a warm night on Coruscant. Jaina and Jag were both exhausted from a fourteen day delivery trip and were lying in bed, watching a desert sport skiff race on the holovision. Jaina was about a month pregnant and most of the nausea had worn off. She was enjoying a burst of energy as well.

The two were in their bed, snuggled up against each other. Jag smiled as he stroked Jaina's hair.

"I never thought I could be happy doing anything but career military," Jag said to her. "But I love our life. We've got a baby on the way and we're about to buy another ship. And Jarik's gonna fill in for you when you're on maternity leave and then he'll join the business."

"I don't think I'll take that long. I loved sleeping on the _Falcon _when I was little. Mom and Daddy said that we always slept great there when we were tiny." She smiled at the memory. "I'll bet ours will, too."

"No doubt. Born to fly," Jag said happily. "You about ready to crash?"

"You know it." Both were grateful to be in their own bed and quickly went to sleep.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Oh man, is it good to be back," Han said as he got out of the shower with Leia. His run had only lasted a week but to his mind, it might as well have been a month.

"I've missed you," Leia murmured, handing Han a towel.

"You know how I feel about being away from you," Han said, taking his wife into his arms, their damp skin touching. "It gets harder all the time."

"Well, Jaina and Jag are having some new babies, one human and one ship," Leia chuckled. "That should give you some more time off."

"I plan to take advantage of it."

"Jarik's going to join you, too," Leia reminded him.

"Let's see if he graduates first. I told him, you don't graduate, you don't join the biz."

"I think he's sufficiently motivated in that regard."

"I'm grateful he isn't talking about racing as a career at this time." Jarik had been severely injured in a race about eight months ago, learning that one of his former best friends had tampered with his racer. It had been something of a life changing experience for him.

"Yeah. He still talks about joining the Navy, but I don't think he'll adapt well to it."

"Because he's too much like you."

"That's about the size of it."

"And I'm happy about that. I worried every day when Jaina was in combat." Leia massaged his shoulder muscles again. "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it."

"Oh, I have no intentions of stopping, love."

"Good."

"Not until I have my way with you."

"I like the sound of that."

"Scoundrel."

"Worshipness."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jaina woke with a start. She sat up in bed, shaking, covered in cold sweat. She'd had the nightmares of her life, and she knew that they were Force visions. She often joked that the Force powers she had were more of a pain in the ass than anything else, but she followed in her uncle's instructions, never to use it for evil. But that never stopped the premonitions of something bad about to happen.

She'd had two of them, both foreboding great trouble.

"Jaina? You okay?" Jag murmured groggily, reaching his hand to her.

"I'm okay. I just need some water." She got out of bed as quietly as possible and watched as Jag returned to slumber.

Creeping quietly to the sink, she grabbed a glass of water, sipping it slowly.

Jaina knew she was carrying twins, something not even Jag knew yet. But there was something terribly wrong. The twins had not separated into two distinct bodies, and they were going to die in utero. Two boys.

The other was the ship they'd put a down payment on. Jag loved it but Jaina was wary for reasons she couldn't put together at the time of signing the contract. Now she knew. The ship was not space worthy. The dealer was reputable, but someone had been sufficiently able to convince him that it was a great craft, a real bargain. They could probably get their down payment back, but they would have to act fast.

She'd have to tell Jag both, and she had no idea how he was going to receive the news. He was so excited about becoming a father and having a new, larger freighter.

She could sense that her twin was having the same vision she was, but she was not about to comm him at 0200 hours. And he wasn't having the same vision about the freighter. She didn't know if Anakin could see it or not. She didn't have that tight a link to her second brother, not the way she did with Jacen. It was the blessing and the curse of being a twin.

She was going to have to visit her obstetrician as soon as possible. And talk to Jag even before that.

She was not looking forward to either conversation.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jaina hadn't really been able to sleep well after the visions; she finally gave up at 0530. It wasn't a work day, and she'd planned to sleep in, but that wasn't going to happen. The one thing she didn't want to do was wake up Jag. He'd been burning the candle hard at both ends, and he needed the rest. She went into the fresher, took a shower, and put on some comfortable clothing.

After that, she went to the balcony to drink some tea and juice. She didn't feel like eating but she did need to hydrate. The tea was one that Alderaanian women traditionally drank during pregnancy.

She was going to have to tell Jag once he was awake, which provided extra importance to him getting some much needed rest.

The Coruscant sunrise was its usual explosion of color and heat. Jaina had begun dozing off and was loudly awakened by her comm.

Jacen.

"Jaina, I saw it. Your babies," he said softly.

Jaina had been attempting to maintain her stoicism, but her brother's gentle voice served to induce her to tears.

"It's called incomplete dysjunction, and it's usually fatal to babies of most species."

"Why is this happening? Our mother is a twin, you have healthy twins. Why did this happen?"

"Every now and then, DNA does things it's not supposed to do. I won't say it's random, seeing as it's really that we don't know enough, but it just happens. Like lots of other sucktastic things that happen."

"I can feel them dying."

"That's because they are dying. Every now and then you come across a live birth, but even then, they die within a few hours. Most often the mother miscarries but if she doesn't, she needs to have the fetuses removed. It poses a risk to you."

"I'm going to see my obstetrician this morning."

"Don't be surprised if they can't really do anything about it yet. The fetuses are smaller than the tip of your thumbnail, and it's hard to get a good read on it. Does your OB know you're Force sensitive?"

"I don't think so. I never mentioned it."

"Just don't be surprised if they say they can't do anything yet. Just be mindful. If you miscarry, get to the medicenter right away. And if you don't, and you're coming up on three months, by then they can tell and do a D and C. Most often, you'll miscarry. I'm sorry, Jaina. I wish I had something good to tell you."

"I think I'd feel better if you treated me than my obstetrician."

Jacen laughed. "Sorry, not knowledgeable about human physiology beyond the basics. You really wouldn't want me."

"I had another vision as well. You know we put a down payment on a freighter."

"Yeah. I didn't see that one. I kinda got stuck on the babies. Try Ani, though. He probably saw the freighter. I'm into life sciences, he's into applied sciences, so he'd be your go to guy."

"It's too early on Corellia to call."

"He'll probably call you."

"Jag is so excited about becoming a dad. I feel as if I've disappointed him."

"Not your fault. It just happens. Everything happens for a reason. It's just that sometimes it's for the wrong reason."

"You're telling me. Thanks."

"Anytime."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia was getting ready for the class she taught in Intergalactic Diplomacy. She enjoyed teaching. After so many years of helping governments get on their feet, she had been ready to hang up her traveling shoes. This was a huge relief. She rarely traveled anywhere off planet without Han these days.

Yet this morning, she'd awakened with the sense something was off. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but it had something to do with the kids. As to which kid it was, she was unclear.

Someday, I'll have to have Luke train me, she told herself, but this wasn't the day.

Han had arisen with her and he was in the kitchen drinking a kaf. "Want one?" he asked her, winking at her.

"Well, since you asked, yes, and make it a double," she kidded him, trying to cover her negative feelings. It was hard. Han was not Force sensitive - he claimed to be sensitive about nothing - but he knew Leia.

"Thanks. I've got to get to my office."

"You all right?" Han asked her.

"I'm fine." She kissed Han. "Take it easy today."

"I'm gonna have to. You wore me out last night."

Jarik was staggering to the kitchen to get some kaf for school.

"Get a room," he grumbled at his parents. Han and Leia just looked at each other, nearly exploding into laughter.

It was one of the things Leia most loved about Han, and that was his ability to get her to laugh in just about any situation.

She gave Han one more kiss and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

ALL THE COLORS

Chapter 2: BLUE DAY

Jaina was still out in the sun while Jag was in the shower. She felt exhausted and bereft. She had bad news for Jag. Jag had some sympathy with Force sensitivity, but she worried that he'd think she was being hysterical.

Her comm went off again. Anakin. She knew what the conversation would be about.

"Hey Ani, why aren't you working?" she teased her younger brother.

"I am working. But I can multitask. I know you're upset and I won't keep you long but don't buy that wreck of a vessel you put money down on. Even if they won't return your deposit, it's worth it. They fixed it, but only enough for it to last a week or so. Believe me, you don't want that godsawful piece of crap."

"I know. I had the vision last night." Anakin had not brought up the pregnancy and she didn't feel like telling him about it. If he raised it, she'd tell him she was already taking care of it.

"Seriously, go today. Like now."

"Jag slept in. He and I just got back from a two week road trip. I have to wait for him."

"If he's got questions, have him comm me."

"Thanks, Ani. We'll talk another time."

"Lemme know what happens. Later."

Jag came out to the balcony. He came over and kissed his wife tenderly.

"You look upset," he said gently, taking the other chair. "What can I do for you?"

Jaina was searching for the words. "I had two Force visions last night."

"Uh-huh. And you're sure they weren't just dreams?"

"Jag, I'm trained in the Force. And I know the difference." She felt herself getting defensive. "They weren't good."

"Tell me about them."

Jaina took a deep breath. "Our new freighter. We shouldn't buy it. It wasn't just me having the vision. It was Ani as well. We're being robbed."

"That ship's a bargain," Jag protested. "It's everything we need."

"No. It's not space worthy. Please, listen to me. I don't get these visions often, and when I've ignored them, I've been sorry. The sooner we take care of this, the better."

Jag looked more bewildered than anything. "If you don't want to buy the ship, that's fine, but we'd have a hard time finding anything at that price that's comparable."

"I don't. I'm sorry, Jag. I don't want to lose you because a malfunction takes place, and if we have to eat our deposit, I'm willing."

"Okay. We'll go there in a little while." He looked unhappy but he could tell how much it had affected Jaina. Her Force visions were usually on target, and he figured he'd ignore them at his peril.

"The other one is even worse."

Jag held her hands in his. "Go on."

"It's our babies."

"Babies? More than one?" Jag was puzzled.

"They're dying, Jag. They've got something called incomplete dysjunction. Jacen explained it to me. He had that vision, too. It means that the twins didn't properly separate and are not going to be viable."

Jag was very upset now. "There's no way to save them?"

Jaina shook her head. "No. There isn't. They die in the uterus between eight and twelve weeks. I looked it up. They can't do microsurgery because they don't have enough enough organ tissue to support even one of them. I'm so sorry." Jaina began to weep again.

"You're sure about this?" Jag asked her, trying not to threaten her. "We should see your obstetrician."

"They might not even be able to tell. It's only a month."

"Comm them and ask to see them today."

"I will, but I'm just warning you that...we're not going to have these babies."

Jag pulled her close to him as she sobbed. He wanted to do the same, but he was a man, and he knew what real men did.

They loved their women and believed in them, even when they didn't understand them.

"Just one thing. I'd like your dad to come along with us," Jag said. "I'm curious as to what he thinks."

Jaina looked up at her husband, her cheeks still damp with tears. "Thank you."

"He's the only thing close to a father that I have, and it's hard to put one over on him."

Whether or not it was because Jag felt Jaina was being overly emotional or not, Jaina didn't care. Jag was doing all he could to show her he loved her.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jag comm'd Han.

"Yeah?" Han said groggily after the eighth signal.

"It's Jag. You know that freighter Jaina and I put a deposit on?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Han had gone back to sleep after Leia left and was still comatose.

"Jaina's had this Force vision that we shouldn't go through with the deal. We'd like you to come with us and give us your recommendations."

Han groaned. "When?"

"In about an hour?"

"What does Jaina say about this?"

"She wants you to."

"Fine. I'll see you at the shipyard."

01123581321345589144233377610987

As it turned out, Han showed up at the shipyard first. He was well acquainted with the proprietor, who was a cousin of Shug Ninx and owned the used spacecraft lot.

"Brann, what's going on?" Han asked him.

"Solo! Damn, I haven't seen you in forever!" The almost-human man gave Han an enormous hug. "Your kids were here just a few days ago and put a down on that freighter out there!"

"Yeah, well, that's why I'm here."

"Oh? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah. How about you let me mess around with it for a while?"

"Go right ahead," Brann Ninx said to him, giving him the entry codes. As Han headed out, he met with Jaina and Jag.

"C'mon and see what's up with this lady," Han told them, motioning them towards the ship.

The three clambered into the freighter. Han did a visual check with Jaina and Jag.

"First off, this vessel's stolen," Han pointed out, pointing to a metalloplastic plate that all GFFA ships were required to carry that indicated its origin and chain of ownership. It had been obliterated. Han was aware that not all ships carried proper provenance and weren't necessarily a bad deal, but it posed a number of legal problems.

He walked through the ship with the two younger ones, indicating that nonstandard issue parts were used. It wasn't that they were nonstandard that bothered Han; it was how they were being used. "First time you hit a gravity well, you're screwed."

There were a fair number of things - mostly minor and nothing that would make Han say not to purchase it, but then they checked the stabilization. What was wrong was subtle and likely to be missed by anyone as obsessive-compulsive as Han was.

"It's on you guys," Han said to them. "I wouldn't buy it, but I'm not gonna make that decision for you."

Jag put his arm around Jaina's shoulders. "We're not going to take it."

"Good. Now let's get your credits back."

The three headed back to Brann Ninx's office.

"We'd like our down payment returned," Jaina said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Brann appeared to be somewhat flustered. "Uh...well...I'll have to get in touch with the seller."

"No, you don't. Your cousin Shug would be ashamed of you," Han retorted.

"But he said he needed the money till the sale on the ship was final," Brann protested.

"And you believed him?" Jag scoffed. "Is this how you run your business?"

"I usually allow sellers to keep their credits - "

"Shut up, Brann. If it was just me, I'd simply take you out into the parking lot and have my fists show you a good time. But these are my kids, and you're gonna hand them over NOW."

Brann looked beaten. "I work only on commission, you know. I'm just trying to make a buck like everyone else." He groaned and tapped out a line of codes on his datapad. "All right, all right. I'm giving you your deposit back. But this is the only time. I'll be happy to show you something else."

"I think we'll go somewhere reputable," Jaina said, her tone businesslike.

"You won't find better deals elsewhere," Brann warned him.

"Yeah, the hell we won't," Jag muttered as they left. "Thanks, Captain Solo."

"He's almost as shady as Uncle Lando," Jaina remarked.

"Now there's being damned with faint praise," Han said. He gave Jaina a hug. "You go home and take care of yourself. It's not just about you anymore."

Jaina looked up at Jag as her father left. "I guess we'll have to tell him sooner or later," Jaina said.

"Let's get you to the medicenter," Jag said to her gently.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"I am sorry, Madam Fel," the OB droid said gently. "But it is too soon to tell."

"No, it's not. I felt it. I know they're dying."

"We cannot tell whether or not this is more than one baby."

"I've seen it," Jaina told him stubbornly.

The droid looked at her. "Are you Jedi?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"I know that there are times when Jedis have visions...but we require more evidence than that. Now if you want to discontinue the pregnancy, that can certainly be performed, but you must be very sure you want to end this pregnancy. You should both discuss this."

Jaina nodded.

"Let me know what your decision is," the droid said softly.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"At least we got our credits back," Jag said to Jaina when they arrived back at their apartment. "I was thinking we'd go look at some other freighters."

Jaina looked at her husband sadly. "Would you mind if I stayed behind? I'm really tired."

"Not a problem. I'm not going to make a decision without you, of course."

"I love you so much, Jag."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Jaina."

"Even today?"

"Even today. Maybe especially today. Get some rest."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jaina was surprised to find that she could fall asleep,. When she awoke, Jag was still out. He'd left a holonote that he'd been contacted by Anakin and Jacen and he would return in a few hours.

She picked up her comm.

"Mom?" She said as Leia picked up on the first signal.

"Hi, sweetie. What's going on?" Leia's voice was gentle; she was determined that her anxieties were not going to filter to her daughter. "Your dad said you got your credits back on the faulty ship."

"Yeah, we did. Daddy helped a lot."

"I'm glad."

"Mom," Jaina said, fighting her tears, "my babies are dying."

"I know, honey."

"I went to my obstetrician. He said that if I wanted to terminate the pregnancy I could. I know the babies won't survive."

"But you must survive," Leia said to her. "I was talking to your brothers earlier."

"I don't think Jag wants me to terminate. He thinks I could be wrong." Jag had said nothing to that effect, but Jaina knew he was thinking it.

"Jaina, sweetie, you have to do what's best for you. And for your babies."

"What if I could never have another baby?"

"I don't think that will be a problem, sweetie. I asked Jacen about it. Clearly, his specialty isn't humans, but he knows from his experiences that it doesn't preclude future children."

"Do you think this happened because I wouldn't rest?"

"No, not this. This is one of the vagaries of the universe. Misfortune doesn't care about fairness. It doesn't care where or who or what it hits." Jaina felt her mother wince a bit; she was thinking of Alderaan and her father. But Leia never allowed herself to dwell on it.

"Is this filed under 'shit happens'?" Jaina asked her mother, half laughing and half crying.

"I'd say that's accurate," Leia said, smiling a little. Jaina was strong. She'd be all right. "Honey, I love you. But more importantly, I trust your judgment. You're not a teenager anymore."

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"I may not have agreed with all of your decisions, but I have no argument with how you arrived at them."

"Mom, I just feel awful right now," Jaina said to Leia.

"You need some mother-daughter time?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Tomorrow, we'll get our nails done and have a calorie laden lunch."

"I like that idea. I love you, Mom."

"I love you so much, Jaina. Please don't lose hope in the future. It's there for you."

"It's not feeling great right now."

"I know. But it's amazing what a lunch of fried foods and chocolate to finish it can accomplish."

01123581321345589144233377610987


	3. Chapter 3

ALL THE COLORS

Chapter 3: RED DAWN

A month had passed. Jaina remained pregnant; for whatever reason, she had taken the path of letting things do what they will. Jag was all right with it. He wasn't completely convinced about the babies and Jaina knew it.

It was nearly bedtime. She and Jag had been lying on the sofa, watching sports and catching some rest before Jag would be venturing out on a run the next morning. Jaina had been eschewing runs for the last couple of weeks, not so much because Jag and her parents and brothers thought it wise, but because she would need to be near a medicenter if the pregnancy terminated on its own. It was only a matter of time, the Force told her.

She was awakened with Jag at dawn. She felt something wet between her legs. She looked at the sheet; it was red with blood. Jag was in the shower. She knew what it was.

She heard the water stop running.

"Jag?" she called out. "Jag!"

Jag ran out of the fresher. He didn't have to ask her what was wrong. He saw the blood.

"We have to get you to the medicenter right now," he said, clearly shaken by the sight of his wife bleeding heavily.

"The deliveries!"

"Your dad can do 'em. And Jarik's on school holiday. I'll comm them once we get to the medicenter." In the meantime, he punched in the 999 standard for emergency medical care. "Jaina, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make you go through this." He was normally stoic, but he was close to tears, which he was fighting as hard as he could. He would be strong for his wife.

"We decided together. There might have been a chance I was wrong," Jaina told him.

"I'm never going to doubt you again," Jag told her. "I'm so sorry."

"Jag? Knock it off," Jaina said, smiling at him, but letting him know that she was serious. "I'll be all right. Just stay with me."

"I will."

"And please, don't play the mournful card in front of my dad. He hates that."

"I suspect he might start hating me all over again."

"No. But don't apologize to him. We made this decision. We live with it."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Captain Solo, good morning. I have a favor to ask," Jag said to him, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I've heard this one before."

"Jaina has miscarried."

Han was furious with the young man. He felt that Jag had jeopardized Jaina by continuing with the pregnancy. But he knew that Jaina would be furious for blaming him and him alone.

"Jarik and I will do your run."

"Thank you - " Jag started to say, but Han had already hung up.

He hoped that Leia could help him untangle the matter. But that was of secondary importance at this time.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"We've got a change of plans," Han announced to Leia. "Jaina miscarried. I want Jag's head on a platter!"

"He and Jaina made that decision together," Leia informed him sharply. "She was comfortable with that."

"And now she's probably dying!"

"Probably not. I've read the literature."

"This is our daughter!"

"And I'm asking you to reason this through," Leia told him. "Remember when we had Anakin and you couldn't believe how much blood there was?"

"I wasn't paying a lot of attention to that."

"I'm glad. If this pregnancy had continued, it would have compromised Jaina's life, but this is nature, doing what it does in its own time and its own way. And as for blood, you don't need a lot for it to seem like a lot."

"You're not worried?" Han demanded.

"I'm concerned. But Jaina will be all right."

Han knew he'd been beaten - again.

And always by the women in his life.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han had taken care of the manifests and informed the customers of the delay. Most asked no questions; Less Than 12 Parsecs had the best reputation in the galaxy for on time delivery. A few had, but upon explaining the reason, immediately understood and were willing to wait an extra day or two.

Han, Leia, Jarik, Jacen, Tenel Ka and Chewie waited to hear how Jaina was doing. Jag appeared in about an hour with the med droid.

"She is doing well," the droid announced. "She has not lost as much blood as we often see, and she will be ready to go home and rest later today."

Jag was pale but looked relieved.

"Jarik, Chewie, get back and get the ship ready. Jacen, Tenel Ka, don't you have jobs? Leia, don't you have a class to teach?"

Han turned to Jag. "C'mon, kid. I'll buy you a cuppa kaf."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Jaina and I both decided to continue the pregnancy. We both felt that there might be a small possibility she was wrong. The medics say she's in much better shape than some of the women who miscarry from this condition."

"What about her chances of having more kids?" Han asked as the two men drank their kafs.

"We've been told to wait six months, but that for this sort of thing to happen twice is unusual. As you know, I'm from a large family, and I want a family. Not as big as mine, but I love kids."

"I never thought I'd want kids till I met Leia. Then it was like, my gods, I want them, now!"

"I didn't feel like that. Then again, I had kind of a different life."

"You don't say." But Han smiled affectionately. "Look, I know that you're feeling kinda guilty right now, and Jaina knows it and she's not about to tolerate it. So stop that."

Jag smiled. Han understood.

Sometimes, it felt good to have a father figure.

01123581321345589144233377610987


	4. Chapter 4

ALL THE COLORS

Chapter 4: GOLDEN DUSK

(Seven months after Red Dawn)

It was the end of several runs to Inner Rim planets. It had been heavy equipment and Jaina and Jag had opted to bring Jarik along. He did graduate, albeit barely.

Jaina was piloting and her younger brother copiloting as they approached the atmosphere of Coruscant, preparing for the usual turbulent approach. Jaina was feeling particularly happy.

"I like traveling with you guys," Jarik said to Jaina. "Dad and Chewie are so anal."

"Yeah, well, he taught you how to be a good pilot, so give him that," Jaina reminded him.

"I know. It's just that he's so damn fussy about everything!"

Jag laughed. "I feel your pain, bro."

"Yeah, he's like one of the best pilots in the galaxy, but you guys are just as good and you don't make me so crazy."

"You two make each other crazy because you're so alike," Jaina told her brother.

"Me? Like him? That's what I'm gonna be like in the future?" Jarik looked aghast. "Shoot me now." Both Jaina and Jag burst out laughing.

"You could do worse," Jaina told her brother.

"Yeah, you could end up looking like Chewie," Jag teased.

"Hey, Chewie's cool."

"Yeah, but do you really wanna look like him?" Jaina kidded.

"I wouldn't have to shave."

"You already look scruffy," Jaina told him.

"Oh thanks a lot! That's what Mom calls him when she's mad at him!"

"You mean half witted scruffy looking nerfherder?" Jarik said. "Yeah, I've heard it."

"Yeah, but did Mom ever tell you what he said the first time she called him that?"

"Do I care?"

"He apparently turned to her and said, who's scruffy looking?" The three all laughed. Jaina and Jarik had heard the many stories surrounding the origins of their parents' relationships, and by now Jag had endured more than a few.

They had entered Coruscant's atmosphere and were on final approach. Jaina led the ship that Jag had insisted on naming her for gently down to the landing bay. Jaina had objected but she relented after her father reminded her that she'd been named for her paternal grandmother. She relented, with the proviso that if they ever had a daughter, she would not be named as such.

"I gotta get my own ship," Jarik said as he admired his sister's landing.

"Well, maybe if you didn't go offworld and get drunk and get in fights, you'd have some credits to your name," Jaina chided him. "Seriously. We're willing to fly with you, you twerp, but the craziness has gotta stop."

"I'm only eighteen!"

"Jag and I were in the Navy at seventeen."

"That was your fault."

"And you behaved nicely this flight. But if I ever have to bail you out of some drunk tank again, it'll be all over." She and Jag had done it once, and reminded him that he'd used up all his get out of jail free cards.

"Okay, okay! Gods, you're getting as bad as Dad, and he did way worse things than I did!"

"Yeah, but we didn't have to bail your dad out," Jag reminded him, with a grin.

They touched down gently. Jarik spoke up. "I suppose you're gonna want me to do the tie down by myself."

"We weren't, but now that you mention it," Jaina said, flashing a wicked grin at Jarik, who appeared crestfallen. "Oh, come on, you little twerp, we never make you do that!"

"Dad and Chewie do," Jarik informed them.

"Yeah, well, we're not there yet. Give us time," his sister smiled fiendishly.

It had been a nice trip; a few days ago, they'd been in Selonia and Jaina and Jag decided to check out Han and Leia's favorite hotel there. It had been worth every penny, and Jarik had been grateful to get his sister and brother in law to leave him alone for a few hours. He'd gotten drunk and disorderly; SelSec released him without a fine but warned him that if he was going to give a repeat performance, it was going to cost him. Jaina told him that he wouldn't fly with them again if he kept it up. He managed to behave for the rest of the trip.

Jaina was checking fuel and lubricant levels when she felt suffused with a sudden warmth. It wasn't the sweltering sort; it was more of the sort one would get stepping outside into a day that was gently warm.

"What're you smiling about?" Jag asked her as they worked to replace a few controls that needed constant attention.

"I'm pregnant. With a baby girl. It happened the other night."

Jag's smile could have lit the entire galaxy. "Be restrained," Jaina said to him. "This is just for us, till we're ready to let the galaxy know. Or at least our family." Both laughed.

"I'm done down here!" Jarik yelled.

"Beat it, twerp," Jaina told him. "And behave yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Later, guys." Jarik got in his speeder and fled the scene.

"A baby girl. Oh my gods, this is incredible!" Jag hugged Jaina tightly.

"You're okay with having a daughter?" Jaina said, smiling at him.

"Jaina, sweetest, I'll be happy with any baby that's ours." He and Jaina were not given to mushy endearments, but their happiness was unmistakable. "You're glowing, you know."

"So even though we haven't done the test, you're convinced?"

"Just the way you look is all the proof I need."


End file.
